<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deal with the Devil by cassie_star_12 (corvus_ace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611732">Deal with the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_ace/pseuds/cassie_star_12'>cassie_star_12 (corvus_ace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuAke Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not on-screen anyway), Chess, Day 2, M/M, Mind Games, Shuake Week 2020, a sequel is coming i promise, also joker is waaaaaay too trusting, and now akechi is paying for it, but nobody actually dies, chess in mementos because why not, in every sense of the word, joker caught on to akechi really quickly, joker is absolutely a gay disaster, lots of talk about killing, no beta we die like okumura, not very shuake-y and I apologize in advance, post-Medjed but pre-Okumura, probably shouldn't taunt the guy with the gun, rated teen and up for swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_ace/pseuds/cassie_star_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ShuAke Week 2020 - Day 2 - Corruption / Masks / Games</p>
<p>Akechi enters the Metaverse to induce some mental shutdowns and finds someone waiting for him. Between them is a wall of secrets and a chessboard missing one piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuAke Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deal with the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>also not very ShuAke-y and I'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi closed his eyes and allowed the tight fabric of his black and blue Metaverse outfit wrap around him like a familiar blanket---though maybe that wasn’t the correct analogy. A blanket would have been soft, and warm. His Metaverse outfit was sharp and cold, a harsh reminder of his mission and what he would have to do to accomplish it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He only had two targets today---a man who ran some other fast food chain that Okumura wanted gone, and a man who had been increasingly bold in asking for a pay raise from Shido and had threatened to spill their secrets if he was not granted the raise. Both would be receiving mental shutdowns---quick and clean without a trace of evidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allowing a slightly unhinged grin, Akechi opened his eyes and strode into the depths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This Mementos trip would be a short one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>★ ☆ ★</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or so he’d thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Akechi reached the end of the Path of Kaitul, he found someone waiting for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A black ankle-length tailcoat. A high-necked gray waistcoat with gold accents. Black pants and black heeled boots. Red gloves. A black and white domino mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker was waiting for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without even waiting for the Phantom Thief to open his mouth, Akechi drew his gun---the real one, not the ray gun he typically used---and aimed it at Joker’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” Joker said, raising his hands in a show of peace. “I just want to talk to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi said nothing. If he spoke, he risked Joker---or should he say, Kurusu Akira---recognizing his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure if you’d come down here today. I’ve been waiting for you,” Kurusu said, hands still up. “You <em> are </em> the man in the black mask, right? The one Madarame and Kaneshiro spoke of before the Thieves changed their hearts?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprised, Akechi inclined his head in confirmation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I said, I just want to talk,” Kurusu said. “I have no intention of fighting you. Would you please lower the gun so we can settle this like civilized people?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi made no move to lower the gun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurusu frowned. “You want to fight me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a brief hesitation, Akechi slowly shook his head and lowered the gun, but did not put it away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t want to fight Kurusu---even with his own power granted to him by Loki and Robin Hood, even with his years of experience, he wasn’t sure he could win. Kurusu had more Personas than could be counted, forging contracts with them in Palaces and in Mementos. With a literal army of them on his side, Akechi wouldn’t last long. Not fighting Kurusu was an act of self-preservation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least, that’s how he justified it to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he finally noticed what was between him and Kurusu---a simple table and two chairs facing each other. On the table rested a simple wooden chessboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chessboard was missing one piece---the black king.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you talk to me, then?” Kurusu said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi inclined his head once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to say anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurusu sighed and said, “Fine. I can work with that. Let’s sit down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, carefully, Kurusu sat down on his side of the table---the black side of the chessboard. Akechi silently took the seat at the white side of the chessboard and holstered his gun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments, Kurusu said, “White moves first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi pointed at the empty space for the black king.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Kurusu said. “That. Yes, well...someone important to me has the piece. He promised to give it back to me when I finally win the game.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi forced himself to remain very, very still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no way Kurusu knew who he was. They’d never met in Mementos before; Akechi had always been very careful not to mention any details about his side job. There was no way Kurusu knew that the black-masked man across from him had a black king chess piece with him right now, the very piece that was missing from the chessboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no way Kurusu knew that Akechi Goro was the Black Mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...but.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Kurusu wouldn’t fight him. Kurusu had gone to the trouble of waiting in Mementos for the only other person outside of the Phantom Thieves who could enter it. Kurusu had brought a chessboard and thirty-one chess pieces to Mementos with him, clearly expecting the person he was waiting for to know how to play it. Kurusu had outright said that someone important to him had the last chess piece, and would give it back when Kurusu finally won the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurusu had known a Black Mask existed since changing Madarame’s heart---four days before he first met Akechi at the TV station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What if, somehow, Kurusu <em> did </em> know?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seemingly oblivious to Akechi’s internal conflict, Kurusu pulled something out of his tailcoat and said, “Here, we’ll use this instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He set a silver coin on the chessboard in the place of the black king.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now will you play?” he asked, looking up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In response, Akechi moved a pawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They played in silence for a few minutes before Kurusu said, “You play very well. I’m impressed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi did not answer, waiting for Kurusu to make his move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your play style,” Kurusu added as he finally moved a knight, “is really similar to someone I know. The person who has the black king piece, actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much against his better judgement, Akechi inclined his head, indicating Kurusu to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re ruthless with your pieces,” Kurusu continued, expression carefully neutral. “You’re not afraid to sacrifice the weaker ones to set traps with the stronger ones. You know how to carry out a well-planned capture of one of <em> my </em> stronger pieces with as few losses as possible. You can call my bluffs before I make them. You’ve been at least three steps ahead the entire time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi carefully picked up one of the white bishops with his sharp-gloved left hand and used it to claim the knight Kurusu had just moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But most importantly,” Kurusu said, now smiling slightly, “you never back down from a challenge. And <em> that </em> is why I brought this chess set down to the depths of Mementos---so I could have another match against my rival.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, I’m not going to ask you why you became the Black Mask, and I’m not going to ask you why you work for the conspiracy. I’m sure your reasons are extremely personal and I’m not going to pry,” Kurusu said. “But I <em> am </em> going to ask you this: why did you bother hanging out with me if you knew almost from the beginning that I was the leader of the Thieves?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi and Kurusu stared at each other for a long moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” Kurusu finally sighed in exasperation. “I know it’s you, Akechi. And I know you know who I am. Can you please just talk to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> You’re bluffing, </em> Akechi longed to scream---but if he did, he’d be recognized for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he drew his gun once again and pointed it right between Kurusu’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll have to kill me eventually anyway,” Kurusu said, “but if you do it here, there won’t be a body.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi knew that, of course. Not that he needed a body to convince Tokyo of Kurusu’s death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to kill Okumura Kunikazu?” Kurusu asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nod, short and sharp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did your boss tell you to kill him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hesitation, then another nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Given the chance,” Kurusu said, “would you kill the rest of the Phantom Thieves as well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Akechi shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurusu took a deep breath, then said, “What would you say if I told you I want to help you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi didn’t move, more out of confusion than unwillingness to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to make a deal with you.” Kurusu moved a pawn, not flinching away from the barrel of Akechi’s gun. “I can help you fake Okumura’s death and frame my group for the supposed murder. I can help you deceive the Thieves and later betray them. I can help you fake my own death. But in return, I want you to help me change someone’s heart, and then join the Phantom Thieves for real.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi slowly lowered the gun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you have a lot of questions,” Kurusu said, “and I’m willing to answer them, if you’re willing to ask me. Come on, Akechi, work with me here. I just want to have a civilized conversation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Damn you, Kurusu, </em> Akechi thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out loud, he said flatly, “Why would you want to make a deal with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I care about you,” Kurusu answered simply. “You’re my rival, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me rephrase,” Akechi said, moving his own pawn. “You’re a Phantom Thief. I’m an assassin who’s been inflicting mental shutdowns and psychotic breaks for two years. Why meet me in Mementos?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t risk eavesdroppers. I think I’m correct in the assumption that Tokyo doesn’t know about your side job,” Kurusu said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I meant---what made you think I wouldn’t just kill you on the spot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t killed me yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could,” Akechi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could, yes. I’ve never seen you fight, but if you’ve been doing this for two years, I’d imagine you’re pretty skilled,” Kurusu said as he took Akechi’s pawn with his rook. “Which reminds me---do you have multiple Personas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t see how that’s related,” Akechi said, “but yes, I have two. I awakened to both, one about six months after the other. I can’t forge contracts with them like you can, though, if that was your question. Or at least I’ve never tried. Surely you have an original Persona, though. Which one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arsene,” Kurusu replied easily. “I awakened to him in April.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi claimed Kurusu’s rook and said, “Give me one reason not to kill you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shido Masayoshi is a corrupt asshole,” Kurusu said. “We take him down, we take down the conspiracy. Changing his heart and forcing him to live under the weight of his crimes is a much worse punishment than just killing him. And you don’t know how to change hearts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not incorrect,” Akechi said, “but not good enough, either. Shido is <em> my </em> target. I will end him on my own, and I won’t let anyone interfere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was clearly not the answer Kurusu expected; his silver eyes widened in surprise as he said, “You were already planning on taking him down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. And I have my own way to do it---one that will not result in his death. So. One <em> good </em> reason not to kill you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think you <em> want </em> to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi laughed sharply. “Bullshit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m serious,” Kurusu said as he moved a bishop. “If you truly wanted me dead, you’d have killed me the moment you saw me. Instead you sat down and played chess with me. You’ve aimed your gun at my head twice now, but you haven’t pulled the trigger. I don’t think you want to kill me at all, Akechi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to kill you,” Akechi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I said. I know you <em> have </em> to. But you don’t <em> want </em> to.” Kurusu pushed his mask up into his hair, allowing Akechi to see his face in its entirety. “I can help you fake it, though. If you agree to my deal, that is. We can end this corruption, you and I. We’re both powerful. Together, we can take down this conspiracy---we could take the <em> world </em> if we wanted it. I would be free from society’s rules, and you would be free from your life as Shido’s assassin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Free, huh? </em> “I will never be free, Kurusu. I was born in a cage, and I will die in one. You are a fool to believe otherwise. Working as an assassin is what keeps me alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not for long,” Kurusu said. “What will happen when Shido decides you know too much? You’ll be the next target. If we stop him before that happens---”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You assume Shido <em> can </em> be stopped,” Akechi said. “And judging by the fact that you saw fit to ask me for help, I can safely assume that your group of thieves cannot accomplish such a feat without help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We probably could, but it would be a lot easier with you on our side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t even know why I plan to take him down,” he said, claiming Kurusu’s other knight. “You’re doing very poorly, by the way---much more so than usual. If you’re going to insist I play with you, at <em> least </em> give me a challenge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, pardon me if I’m a bit distracted, Mr. Ace Detective,” Kurusu said sarcastically. “Look, just---will you accept the deal or not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That depends on your answer to my next question,” Akechi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thief laughed. “Alright, hit me with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Know what?” Kurusu said, visibly confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You knew I was the Black Mask,” Akechi said. “How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh---<em> that </em>? It’s, ah---it’s quite simple, actually,” Kurusu said with another brief laugh. “Do you remember the day we first met, at that TV station in June?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this relevant?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Extremely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” Akechi said. “Yes. I remember it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ann, Ryuji, and I were hanging out in a side hallway. You met us there,” Kurusu said. “We talked for a little bit, and then you turned to leave. But before you left, you said something else. You said you thought you heard something about delicious pancakes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...is there a point to this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. You see, it wasn’t just us three in that hallway,” Kurusu said, now smirking. “Morgana was with us that day---and he was the only one who ever mentioned pancakes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment Akechi realized what he had done, he groaned, dragging his right hand down the side of his helmet (carefully avoiding scratching it with his claws).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re fucking kidding me,” he sighed. “I was revealed right at the start by a fucking <em> cat </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am obligated to remind you that he is <em> not </em> a cat, lest he claw my ears off in my sleep,” Kurusu said, “but yes, I knew from the beginning who you were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I slip up anywhere else?” Akechi asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not to my knowledge. You’re a really good actor, by the way; I’m honestly really impressed. But in all seriousness, no, you played your part perfectly as the charming Detective Prince. I just got lucky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi gave himself exactly five seconds to reconsider this before he spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” he said. “My act will need to be flawless if we are to have a shot at making this work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he took a deep breath and slid up the visor of his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen to me very carefully, Kurusu,” Akechi said, “because we cannot afford to fail.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>★ ☆ ★</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several minutes of planning and one chess match later, Akechi stood and stepped back from the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me a real challenge next time,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In my defense,” Kurusu said, “I literally only brought the chess set as a means to talk to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi laughed. “You need better conversation starters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you need better friends,” Kurusu retorted easily, although his voice held no malice. “The Thieves will probably hate you after this, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most of them already do,” Akechi muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll end this corruption. We’ll save the people of Japan,” Kurusu said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi’s only reply was “I’m not doing it for them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Kurusu said. “Thanks. For...you know. Not shooting me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get out of here before I change my mind,” Akechi said, and he walked away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't like writing this one as much as I liked writing the first one, but it was still pretty interesting to write what is, for a while, an entirely one-sided conversation. Akechi is very careful (aka very paranoid) about being recognized and Joker is just tired of his bullshit. But at least they came to an agreement (kind of)! Let me know in the comments what you think! </p>
<p>might write a second part for this one, we'll see I guess</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>